


Harry Potter Imagines

by gryffindorcutie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Choking, Cock Warming, Collars, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Masochism, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorcutie/pseuds/gryffindorcutie
Summary: multi-character one shots and imagines from reader prompts on Tumblr (@gryffindorcutie) ---->now inactiveany chapters involving a "student" is a “reader” character that is 18+enjoy x
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 222





	1. Office Hours (Severus x Reader) // Smutty Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon request on Tumblr (gryffindorcutie--->now inactive):
> 
> "Im not sure what you think of this so take it as you whatever but just imagine snape and reader getting it on in the potions classroom when someone knocks on his door cuz he's about to have a meeting with someone but reader doesn't wanna stop 👀"
> 
> I love the way my readers think, lol

Your classmates had managed to put your dear professor in a rotten mood for the third time this week. First Neville Longbottom’s calming draught exploded, then Hermione Granger interrupted another student who was trying to answer his questions. Then, nobody in your class had the answer to a question about the reading you were all supposed to have done. 

You knew when he was irritated and tense, because it rolled off of him in waves. You two were seeing each other in secret, so perhaps you just knew the telling signs of his emotions.

He was frustrated with the lack of effort and discipline your class had. You could tell in the tense way your dear potion’s master held his shoulders and the scowl on his face. A swell of pity formed in your chest as the students around you goofed off and didn’t finish cleaning on time. Severus usually had some time to himself to grab a bite to eat or just be alone for a few peaceful moments before his office hours, but the last class was lingering extra long. Class had been out for nearly twenty minutes. 

He sat at his desk, resolved to just stay until his first appointment during his office hours rather than walk across the castle and back. He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling slowly as the last students trickled out of his classroom. You slipped in, and he didn't notice you until you stood behind his chair, gently massaging his shoulders.  
You wrap your arms around his chest, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He exhales, turning to kiss your lips with a ferocious hunger. When he was all worked up emotionally, he was a passionate lover. Your fingers wind themselves in his silky black hair and your eyes fall shut. Faintly, you hear the sound of a zipper, and you only have a moment to see that he’s pulled down his pants enough to release his thick cock.

You can’t even react before he’s pulled you into his lap. You place your knees on either side of him, straddling him before you kiss him eagerly. He returns with force, planting kisses along your neck, biting it just enough to leave a mark. You flick your wand at the door to lock it. Before he can protest, you lift up your skirt and to pull your panties aside just in time to be impaled upon his thick, lengthy member. 

He lets out a deep, satisfied groan as you take him all the way, sitting flush with his pelvis. For a minute he holds you like this, while your tight, pulsing walls squeeze his rigid shaft. He’s so deep inside of you, you feel him pushing your cervix. You moan, gyrating wantonly as he’s wrapped in your warm, silky wetness. He releases your hips hissing.

“Just like that.” His head falls back, and his eyes are dark with lust. Eyelids half closed as he looks down at you, so small in his lap. His hands slide to your ass, squeezing it.

“Mmm, professor.” You sigh as you begin to rock with him inside you, the delightful friction already giving you warm waves of pleasure. Plus, seeing him relax and unwind was a huge turn on.

Your hands grip his shoulders for support as you start to bounce up and down, riding him slowly. He feels so good you want to make it last as long as you can. He’s all quiet intakes of breath and deep grunts as you lift your thighs and slowly lower yourself onto his meaty shaft. He looks into your eyes, watching you as you pleasure yourself on his cock.

Even at this slow, steady pace, you feel your core winding towards release

And then there’s a knock at the door.

“Professor, are you there?”

You panic, dropping down hard. 

“Shit.” He hisses. “I have an appointment.”

He looks irritated again. That won’t do. You maintain eye contact for a moment, before you begin to move again, grinding him for a few strokes before you start to ride him quick and hard.

“Shit, YN. We. Should. Stop.” He grunts as you bounce yourself on his cock with renewed vigor. 

“They can wait.” You smirk. You’re not stopping until he fills you up with his seed. The other students be damned.

“Fuck.” He moans lowly, reading your mind. “Oh, Fuck.” 

He ruts up to meet your thrusts halfway.

His angled thrusts strike the spot in you that has you clenching and crying out around him, shattering in your release. As your pussy clenches and twitches tightly around him, he lifts you to the desk, slamming into you hard and fast. The slick sounds of your skin and his slapping together echo through the empty classroom.

The voice comes again from the door. “Professor?”

“I’ll. Be. With. You. In. A. Moment.” He calls to the door as he fucks you hard into the desk. 

He looks down at you in admiration and affection, gripping your hips as he pounds into you ruthlessly. The look alone is enough to bring you to the edge again. As you shatter, crying out his name with your second orgasm, he cums too. His thick, creamy seed spilling from you onto the desk as he pulls out. 

“Thank you.” He pecks your lips before vanishing the mess. “I needed that.”

“Anytime, professor.” You give him a wink before slipping out the back door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think <3


	2. Sharing // Smut (Severus x Reader x Lucius Oneshot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon request on Tumblr (gryffindorcutie---->now inactive):
> 
> "Can you please do a smut where a student has been sleeping with snape and one day lucius catches them and joins?? 😳😳😳"
> 
> they didn't ask for this to be bdsm but it struck my fancy to make it so. 👉👈💕
> 
> enjoy xx

You had been acting like a brat all week long in hopes that Severus would finally give you some attention. He didn’t. He didn’t beckon you to come over and sit on his lap or even bend you over it. In fact, he barely spared you a glance, even in your shortest uniform skirt and even when you flirted with the boys in your class. Usually, this would drive him jealous to the point of fucking you so sore that you couldn’t walk, but this time? Nothing.

It was Friday afternoon, and you were packing your book bag, thoughts drifting to the upcoming quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. You watched your professor for one last lingering minute as he talked to another student before making for the door. You couldn’t fight the small swell of disappointment that you wouldn’t be getting his attention like you hoped. Maybe he was busy, or maybe he had just lost interest in you. 

Either way, by the time you reached the door, you resolved to find someone new to hook up with this weekend instead of moping, to take your mind off of it. 

But Severus had other plans.

“Going somewhere in a hurry… Miss Y/N?” He drawled as you pulled the door open. You continued holding it open for the last student to leave before turning to face him.

“Going to go get ready for the big match.” You tell him, not quite meeting his eyes. 

He never wanted you to look him directly in the eye unless he gave you permission. It was a power play. Part of being his submissive meant that you had little to no control over your relationship with your professor. From the very start, he made it clear that he was the one in charge, but he usually took care of your needs without ever having to ask. It was like he could read your mind. But he obviously couldn’t, you decided after the week had ended with no attention from him. If he could read your mind, he wouldn’t let you wait and get more and more needy for his attention, would he?

Well, maybe. That is exactly the type of thing he’d be into, now that you think about it. 

After starving for his attention, you would be even more pleased to have it. Now that his gaze and attention were focused solely on you, it felt like too much. Tentatively, you took a step back inside and the door closed itself behind you.

“Without saying goodbye?” He stalks over to you, and slips a finger under your choker necklace. To others, it's just a punk rock statement piece, but to you, it's a collar to show who you belong to. Without warning, he yanks you towards him with the collar. “I thought we taught you a lesson in respect, but it seems that you have forgotten it. Kneel.”

You drop to your knees, eagerly sensing the message in his authoritative tone. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” You bite back the smile fighting to free itself on your lips. He hadn’t forgotten about you after all.

“No you aren’t.” He snaps. “But you will be.”

Another yank of your collar and he’s lifted you by your neck to look up at him.

“Such a pretty little slut.” He says in his deep, delicious voice. “So needy for her teacher’s cock. Trying so desperately to get my attention all week long. Do you really think needy whores like you deserve to get cock?”

You lick your lips at the debasement, feeling your cunt throb in excitement. His dark eyes are hooded as he sneers down at you. You love it when he talks to you this way. 

“No, sir.” You shake your head to emphasize it.

“No. That’s correct.” He drawls, each word so slow and deep. You find yourself licking your lips just imagining what he will do to you. He smirks, looking deep in thought. “You’ve also been quite naughty, dressing and acting as you have. Did you think I wouldn’t notice, Hmm?”

He slaps your face lightly a few times before shoving his thumb into your mouth. You wish he would hit you harder, make you feel something. His eyes darken, and it’s one of the times you feel like he just gets you without you having to speak a word.

“Suck on it like the eager little slut you are.”

You comply eagerly, sucking the digit into your mouth, rolling your tongue around it as you would if it were his cock. Using your lips, you pull on it eagerly, drooling all over it.

“Good little whore.” He says, watching you with a smirk. “Just like that.”

His other hand fumbles with his trousers until his cock is freed. He pulls his thumb from your mouth and grips his hard cock in his hands. He pumps himself just above your lips, then his hand pauses, wrapping tightly around his base. He taps the tip to your lips a few times, testing you, but you don’t break the rules. 

You don’t do anything unless he allows you to. And you also don’t ever say no. Those are the rules. There’s a safeword in case you reach a limit, but so far you haven't needed it. He was right in calling you a whore. You loved being fucked like one.

“Tell me what you want, my sweet little slut.”

“Can I suck your cock, please sir?” You bat your eyelashes at him, giving him a doe-eyed look.

“You think you deserve it, do you?”

“No sir.” You pout. “But I really want to. Please?”

He nods, slapping your cheek with his massive cock. “Good little slut. Go ahead. Choke on me like the little whore you are.”

Eagerly, you get to work, licking and kissing up his length. When you reach the tip, you flick your tongue over it, and you’re rewarded with a deep satisfied groan.

“Open your lips for your master, little slut.” He orders and immediately you open your mouth. He thrusts inside, giving little care for the choking noise you make. You wrap your lips around him, struggling to breathe through your nose. 

He thrusts deep into your throat, and you’re just a hole for him to fuck as he uses your mouth, gripping your hair as he holds you in place. He holds you so you can’t breathe and your eyes water, and your eyes can only plead with him.

That’s when the door opens. He pulls back an inch or two, and you can finally breathe again. You inhale with your nose, mouth still wrapped around him like the good girl you are. Drool drops from the corners of your stuffed lips. Severus doesn't move as the footsteps enter the room.

You silently pray it isn’t McGonagall or worse, Dumbledore. He hasn’t given you permission to stop, so you stay in place.

“Ah, Severus. Found a new toy to play with?” The voice is deep, not as your professor’s but the tone is still velvety smooth.

Severus sighs, cupping your face in his hand as he gently guides you off of his cock. A string of drool sticks between your lips and his glorious cock as you sit back on your heels until he gives you instruction.

The man comes around the side to look at you, but you don’t look up to meet his eyes. You just see all black clothes and shiny leather shoes. A cane.

“Y/N, do you know this man?” Severus asks you, stroking your cheek. He chuckles. “You may look up now.”

When you do, you’re taken aback by how handsome the other man is. He’s blonde, much blonder than you’ve seen any man of his age. He seemed to be around the age of your professor, with striking blue eyes and a large, imposing figure. His eyes trailed over you approvingly.

“No, sir.” You answer your professor, still watching the other man.

“This is Lucius Malfoy.” Severus says, stroking his cock against your lips. “You may continue. You don’t need to speak again until I tell you. Go on, put your slutty little mouth to good use.” 

You hesitate, blushing. He wanted you to continue with this other man here? Draco’s father, no less. How embarrassing. You bite your lip, glancing at the other man who smirks down at you. It’s like you can’t look away from how handsome he is.

“I gave you an order, slut.” Severus grunts, and you turn back to take him into your mouth. When he’s good and settled at the back of your throat, you begin to bob up and down. Your lips smack and slurp against his skin as the men begin talking casually like you aren’t there.

“Curious little thing, Severus.” Lucius says. “Such a pretty little whore. I don’t suppose you would mind sharing?” 

Your heartbeat thuds. What? Share? You can’t look up to see your teacher’s face, but you doubt he is pleased. You expect him to refuse outright. Instead, he says nothing.

When you pause in fear and excitement, Severus takes to thrusting into your throat again, pounding in to you as if you’re just a hole for him to fuck. You choke and gag on him, feeling your collar tighten as he gets deep into your throat. Your eyes are watering, and you feel so deprived of oxygen. You don’t even know how you would use your safe words at this point, but you don’t really want to.

Something about being used like this in front of another man has you positively dripping. Maybe if you were good Severus would let you cum.

Sharply, he withdraws, leaving you gasping for air. 

“Good little whore. Now show our guest the same courtesy.” 

You look up questioningly at him before the other man pulls out his cock. Severus clears his throat, and you blanche. Sev hates it when you delay so you crawl to the other man and begin to lick his eagerly waiting cock. 

“Fuck.” The man hisses as your tongue caresses his thick cock.

You swirl your tongue around his tip a few times before wrapping your lips around it, teasing him. Then you really start working on him, pulling him with your lips and tongue. 

“Fuck you’re good, little slut. What else has Severus taught you, hmm?” 

You glance at your professor, who nods. He’s stroking himself slowly while he watches you.

You glance up to the blonde man with a pout and big eyes.

“Please sir, will you fuck my face?”

The man chuckles. “Good lord, Severus. You’ve been holding out on me.”

He wraps a ring-clad hand around your throat and gathers your hair in the other fist. And he does fuck your face, until you’re seeing spots from the lack of oxygen.

“Good little slut.” The man purrs, pulling from your lips with a pop. “Now bend over the desk.” 

You comply, bending at the hips so that your back arches. You look back at them, but their eyes are only on your exposed flesh. Severus wouldn’t really let him… would he?

Lucius’s fingertips trail over your drooling cunt, chuckling. “Should I try out these lips, too?”

You give a wide-eyed look at your teacher.

“You can have her when i’m done.” Severus says, answering your silent question. Was he really willing to share you? He wouldn’t... would he? “Or you can keep fucking her little whore mouth.”

He was serious! You give him a panicked look, and he smiles wickedly. 

“Don’t act like you haven’t thought about being double-teamed, my pretty little slut.” 

You gulp, nodding. The men share a smug smile, before positioning you just so.

And that’s how you find yourself being fucked ruthlessly against the desk from both sides. Lucius’s hand wrapped in your hair to grip you as he thrusts into your mouth and Severus’s hands on your hips as he slams into you from behind. The next time you’re let up for air, you’re practically sobbing.

“Please, sir.” You beg desperately, before Lucius’s cock is uncaringly pushed past your lips again.

Because you need to cum. Because you’ve never been so turned on and so fucking wet. Your arousal is dripping down your legs as your teacher uses your body for his pleasure. As he lets another man use your body for pleasure. You’re right on the edge of shattering in your release, but you know not to without his permission.

“No.” He commands, as if hearing your thoughts.

You whimper, the sound vibrating against Lucius who’s still buried in your throat.

“I will not be making you cum today, slut.” Severus tells you. “You don’t deserve it.”

It’s shameful, but his words have you nearly cumming right then. It’s painful not to. Every nerve ending thrumming with that nearly explosive feeling.

Severus picks up the pace, fucking you until he grunts loudly, filling you with his seed. He pulls out, smacking your ass.

“Be a good girl and take care of our guest while I change for the match.”

And then he’s gone before you can catch your breath. Lucius pulls out from your lips and walks around your weak, sprawled body, smirking.

“Such a pretty little used cunt. Dripping with your master’s cream, aren’t you?” 

He mutters a spell, vanishing the dripping mess between your legs, and then another, and you feel dripping with warm lubricant.

“Take this like a good girl, won’t you?” And then his cock is lined up with your entrance, and he slides into you with ease. 

You moan as he slides all the way in with one thrust, and immediately starts to move.

“Shit. How. Are. You. Still. So. Tight? Fuuuck.” He accents each word with a sharp thrust.

He grunts, riding you hard and fast, and you feel so twisted having another man inside of you as your master is in the other room. Lucius’s cock is quite lengthy, slamming into your cervix as he pounds you.

You fight the pleasure at first, just taking his thrusts without feeling much at all but pain Then his hands come around your neck, pulling you back and choking you. Your back is arched against his body as he takes what he wants from you. You shudder, feeling your walls clench around him. You loved being used like this.

“Please.” It’s a whisper as his grip tightens on your throat. His other hand comes around to twist and tug your nipples. You cry out, lost in blissful pleasure. Just a few more hard thrusts and...

“Don’t you dare fucking cum.” He orders, and you whimper as he slides out of you. “Turn around.”

You do and he picks you up. With ease, he lifts you over his stiff cock and slams into you again. Now he has you lifted, his strong hands bouncing you on him like you weigh nothing. His blue, sparkling eyes bore into yours as your back hits a wall and he really starts to fuck you. You whimper, moaning and crying and pleading with him. You feel too much, it’s too hard not to cum.

“Go ahead little whore, cum on my cock.” He tells you, “But don’t you dare look away.”

He holds your eyes as he ruts even faster, and you finally fall over the edge into bliss. Your silky walls wrap and convulse tightly around him, and he grunts, filling you up with his own seed.

After a few more lazy thrusts, he sets you down on your feet.

“Good little slut.” He smirks, tilting your flushed face to look up at him. “I can see why Severus is so taken with you.”

Your professor appears then in a fresh change of robes.

“Was she satisfactory?”

“Perfect. So compliant.” Lucius says, “You’ve really outdone yourself.”

“Did she thank you?”

You flush, having forgotten the rules when Lucius made you came.

“Sorry, sir.” You drop to your knees.

Severus sighs. “You’ll be punished for this later, slut. Now thank him like I taught you.” 

You crawl over to Lucius’s feet and kiss his crotch. “Thank you master.”

The men chuckle. You flush, staring at your hands in your lap. Why did men like being so mean, and why did you secretly love it?

“And what about me?” Your teacher asks, still sounding amused, and you scramble over to him.

“Sorry, sir.” You say, kissing his trousers in the same place. “Thank you, sir.”

“Silly whore.” Severus laughs. “Go on, get out of here. There’s a match starting down at the pitch soon. I’ll punish you properly tonight in my quarters.”

You gulp, getting to your feet. Lucius smirks as you stand with shaky legs. 

Before you can leave, Severus pulls you into his arms. 

“Good girl. See you tonight.” He kisses your forehead and then smacks your behind as you leave. Lucius gives you a wink.

“See you again soon, Y/N.” He says. 

Severus nods to his friend.. “Yes, we’ll share her again soon. But tonight she’s all mine.”

And it’s true, you would do anything for Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: gryffindorcutie
> 
> please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
